english_voice_overfandomcom-20200216-history
Kamisama Kiss (2014)
Kamisama Kiss (神様はじめました) is an anime based on the Japanese manga series by Julietta Suzuki. It was produced by TMS Entertainment and directed by Akitaro Daichi. It originally aired in Japan between October 1, 2012 and March 30, 2015, consisting of 25 episodes. It was released in North America by FUNimation Entertainment. The first season was released on Blu-Ray and DVD on February 11, 2014 while the second season aired on the FUNimation channel between February 23, 2015 and May 11, 2015. English Voice Cast 'Main Cast' *J. Michael Tatum - Tomoe *Tia Ballard - Nanami Momozono 'Secondary Cast' *Jād Saxton - Onikiri *Joel McDonald - Mikage *Josh Grelle - Kotetsu *Micah Solusod - Mizuki *Sean O'Connor - Kurama 'Minor Cast' *Aaron Dismuke - Kohiruimaki (ep10) *Aaron Roberts - Mamoru (Boy), Sato (ep10) *Alex Moore - Emii (ep25) *Alexis Tipton - Ami Nekota *Anastasia Muñoz - Kamehime (ep9) *Andrew T. Chandler - Jiro *Anthony Bowling - Mitarai *Apphia Yu - Chie Kitami *Austin Tindle - Monjiro *Brad Jackson - Nanami's Father *Brandon Potter - Kirihito/Akura-Oh, Kirihito Mori (ep17) *Bryn Apprill - Inaho, Mamoru (Monkey) *Chris Burnett - Kotaro Urashima *Chris Guerrero - Devil Mask (ep19), Yatori *Chris Rager - Tekkimaru (ep16) *Colleen Clinkenbeard - Yonomori (ep4) *Corey Cleary-Stoner - Isobe *David Trosko - Tanaka (ep10) *Dawn M. Bennett - Akemi (ep25), Izanami *Felecia Angelle - Kotake (ep5) *Ian Sinclair - Otohiko *Jamie Marchi - Hiroko (ep11) *Jennifer Green - Moe (ep25), Nanami's Mother *Josh Grelle - Mamori (ep18) *Julie Mayfield - Isohime *Justin Cook - Tasaki (ep11) *Justin Pate - Suiro *Kara Edwards - Mizutama (ep16) *Kristi Kang - Kei Ueshima *Kristin Sutton - Daidaimaru, Fumimaru (ep21) *Lara Woodhull - Botanmaru *Leah Clark - Java Sparrow (ep3), Koume (ep5) *Lindsay Seidel - Hiou (ep17) *Luci Christian - Narrator *Lydia Mackay - Narukami (ep5) *Maxey Whitehead - Shinjuro (ep20) *Megan Shipman - Kirihito's Mother *Megan Vander Pluym - Takemaru *Michelle Rojas - Megumi Tobita *Mike McFarland - Aotake *Monica Rial - Himemiko, Isa (ep15), Rei Rei (ep16), Tayama (ep11) *Nick Haley - Kikuichi *Orion Pitts - Year God (ep25) *R Bruce Elliott - Sojobo *Robert McCollum - Dragon King *Ryan Reynolds - Young Jiro *Scott Freeman - Yamada (ep10) *Skyler McIntosh - Sakurako (ep16) *Teri Rogers - Natsuko Umibe *Terri Doty - Chiyomaru *Tia Ballard - Yukiji *Tyson Rinehart - Okuninushi 'Additional Voices' *Aaron Dismuke *Aaron Roberts *Alese Watson *Alex Moore *Anastasia Muñoz *Anthony Bowling *Austin Tindle *Ben Bryant *Brad Venable *Bradley Campbell *Brina Palencia *Bryn Apprill *Caitlin Glass *Charlie Campbell *Chris Cason *Chris Guerrero *Chris Rager *Christopher R. Sabat *Clarine Harp *Colleen Clinkenbeard *Corey Cleary-Stoner *Cris George *Dallas Reid *David Trosko *David Wald *Dawn M. Bennett *Doug Goodrich *Emily Green *Felecia Angelle *Garret Storms *Haley Esposito *Heather Walker *Hilary Couch *Jamie Marchi *Jeff Johnson *Jerry Jewell *Josh Grelle *Juli Erickson *Justin Pate *Kara Edwards *Kate Oxley *Katherine Mayer *Kenneth Thompson *Kristen McGuire *Kristin Sutton *Kyle Phillips *Lara Woodhull *Leah Clark *Marcus D. Stimac *Martha Harms *Matt Thurston *Megan Shipman *Micah Solusod *Michael Federico *Mikaela Krantz *Mike McFarland *Monica Rial *Morgan Garrett *Nick Haley *Patric Carroll *Patrick Camacho *Phil Parsons *Philip Weber *Phillip Jones *Quinn Angell *R Bruce Elliott *Robert McCollum *Ryan Reynolds *Sara Ragsdale *Scott Freeman *Stephanie Young *Terri Doty *Trina Nishimura *Tyson Rinehart *Whitney Rodgers *Z Charles Bolton Episode Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 1 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 1 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 2 2015 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits 1 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 2 2015 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 2 Episode 2 Credits 2 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 3 2015 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 2 Episode 3 Credits 1 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 3 2015 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 2 Episode 3 Credits 2 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 4 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 4 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 5 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 5 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 6 2015 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 2 Episode 6 Credits 1 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 6 2015 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 2 Episode 6 Credits 2 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 7 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 7 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 8 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 8 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 9 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 9 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 10 2015 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 2 Episode 10 Credits 1 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 10 2015 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 2 Episode 10 Credits 2 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 11 2015 Credits.PNG|Season 2 Episode 11 Credits Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 12 2015 Credits Part 1.PNG|Season 2 Episode 12 Credits 1 Kamisama Kiss Season 2 Episode 12 2015 Credits Part 2.PNG|Season 2 Episode 12 Credits 2 Gallery Kamisama Kiss Season Two 2015 Blu-Ray DVD Cover.PNG|Season 2 Blu-Ray and DVD Cover Category:Anime Category:2014 Anime